1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an omni-bearing peeler, and particularly to a peeler, which has an axially connected handle under a knife holder with a catch device between the handle and the knife holder and the handle can be rotationally located toward right or the left side by way of pressing the button in the catch device to perform omni-bearing operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Vegetables and fruits have been used as foods in our daily life since very ancient times. Due to the increasing incomes of ours, the cooked foods and the cold vegetable and fruit plates are demanded to be getting delicate so that the housewife in the family or the person frequently eating raw vegetables know to prepare vegetable lumps or vegetable shred such as peeled or shredded potato, cucumber, carrot and etc. is full of miscellaneous trifles and it is very easy with carelessness to result in incised wounds accidentally so that it is inconvenient to perform the peeling or the shredding job unless skillful knife work is provided. Hence, the peeler and the vegetable making have been developed for the preceding needs.
The conventional peeler has a Y shaped frame with an open end thereof axially attached with an arc shaped paring knife and the paring knife keeps contact with the treated food. Because the Y shaped frame is made integrally, the part of the hand between the thumb and the index finger faces up and the fingers hold the handle during the peeler being held for work. However, the knife holder has to be inversed to keep contact with the treated food for peeling work while in use and it is an inefficient operation to carry out the peeling work by way of the reversed peeler although we have accustomed to the conventional peeler for a long time and have neglected to create other better alternatives. Besides, the conventional shred making board has a flat board insetting with a shred making knife screen with a plurality of inclining cutting holes for cutting the passing treated food into shreds. However, it is not possible to reduce the shred making board has into a handhold type. From the preceding deficiencies of conventional peeler and shred making board, there still has a very wide space for developing new peeling tool for vegetable and fruits.
The crux of the present invention is to provide an omni-bearing peeler, which includes a knife holder, a handle and a catch device. The knife holder has a wing part at two opposite lateral sides thereof respectively and two frame plates at a lower portion thereof with a frame groove in between. The frame groove at two opposite ends thereof is provided with a cap hole and a cover hole respectively. The handle provides a step hole at an end thereof being received in the frame groove and between the cap hole and the cover hole. The step hole at a circumferential edge thereof provides at least two guide grooves and a step ring groove arranged at lower portions of the guide grooves so as to communicate with the guide grooves. The catch device has a button with an upper cap and a lower stop ring. The upper cap passes through the step hole and is received in the cap hole, the lower stop ring is against the ring grooves with the lower stop ring extending at least an engaging tenon from a surface thereof to be received in one of the guide grooves so as to form a state of engagement and has a cover blocking the cover hole with a spring being disposed between the cover and the button. By way of the button being pressed, the spring can be compressed and the engaging tenon can move downward along one of the guide grooves such that the state of engagement is released for the handle being turned with facility; and when the other one of the guide grooves moves to a spot, at which the engaging tenon is located, the spring stretches to urge the button moving upward such that the engaging tenon engages with the other one of the guide grooves to change an angular position and a location of the handle with respect to the knife holder.